The invention relates to dispensing spouts or pouring devices normally associated with containers within which is packaged liquid, pulverulent, powdery or like material. Conventional dispensing spouts or pouring devices of this type generally include a tubular body having a pointed end which can be forced into the end of a metallic, laminated or paper stock container from which a product is to be dispensed. Normally the tubular body has a thread so that the dispensing spout can be bodily rotated and connected to the wall of the container to prevent inadvertent or accidental disassembly when in use. It is also common to associate reclosure caps with such conventional dispensing spouts.
Typical related prior art directed to conventional pouring and/or dispensing devices include the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,480, Walter H. Sauter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,698, Noriyoshi Kato; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,773, Justin M. Schmit; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,670, Christopher C. Rutter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,940, Frank S. Asphar.